


You Are Worth It

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Boys In Love, Good boyfriend ZiXuan, M/M, Mama Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: "Are you planning to hide under the blanket all day?"





	You Are Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Its XiaQiu CP time!!  
> Its kinda to celebrate my one month anniversary since I finished my first story here..  
> So here you go!

"Are you planning to hide under the blanket all day?" said ZiXuan as he take a sit on YuHao bed. ZiXuan who just finished his day at school came to visit his sick boyfriend after YuHao texted him. He begun to doubt whether asked ZiXuan to come is a good idea. Nevertheless, YuHao take a peek before sigh heavily and remove the blanket.

"No. I thought you will come for another few hours. Don't you need to go volleyball training?" asked YuHao and he sneezes, "Sorry." YuHao muttered and ZiXuan give him some tissue to wipe up his running nose.

"The coach give us a day off." said ZiXuan and he smile widely til his eyes become small. Then, he take YuHao hand into his. "How's you?" Sudden change of ZiXuan voice made YuHao heart skip a beat. ZiXuan face become soft as he caressed YuHao hand.

" I.. I'm fine. Just a little running nose." and YuHao gave ZiXuan the best smile he can give before sneezes again.

"Yeah right. A little." ZiXuan chuckled as he release YuHao hand and casually touch his boyfriend face, "You look so cute with that red nose." ZiXuan said softly and slowly close the gap between them. Then,

"Don't even think about that." Sudden voice made ZiXuan startled and fell from YuHao bed. As Yuhao's mother approached, ZiXuan quickly get up and brush off the dust as shyly look at her.

"Sorry, Auntie." ZiXuan apologised and he heard YuHao chuckled slightly. 

"Not that I hate it. But, you will the his cold later." Said YuHao's mother after put the medicines and a bowl of porridge on the night stand.Then, she turns to ZiXuan who still blushing hard after he was caught red headed. "Now be a good boy and feed my baby , okey? I'm heading out to work." and she pat ZiXuan cheek softly.

"MA~ I am not baby anymore!" whined Yuhao as received laughter from both ZiXuan and his mom. After she kiss, Yuhao forehead, "You always be my baby, okey? Get well soon." Then, she took off.

"Ma boy!" ZiXuan said and smile cheekily. YuHao gave him a deadly glare and stick his tougue out. ZiXuan can't help but catch Yuhao's tougue as he smash their lips together. Only last for a moment but they both know its enough for them now.

"Ma will kill you if she knew what you did." stated Yuhao after they are apart.

"I don't mind about that. Cause you are worth it." ZiXuan replied as he winked. Then he start feeding YuHao. YuHao look so happy cause he can't stop smiling all day long. 

If ZiXuan always be there for him, why wouldn't him?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading guys.  
> Leave some comment okey?  
> :)


End file.
